


Orientation Reassignment

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, Bi, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Feline, Furry, Gay, Homophobia, Hrothgar - Freeform, Humiliation, Lalafell, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small dom, Teasing, Tickling, big sub, fake name, hyur, straight - Freeform, straight-turn-gay, tantalizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: Armven was a proud, but bigoted Hyur who had a bad sexual experience at the edge of adulthood. As a result, he lived his entire adult life shunning homosexual men and women. One day he pays a visit to a popular massage parlor and, when a dazzling Hrothgar flirts with him, he takes his disdain for homosexuals a little too far.Enter "Miss Koko", the crossdressing Lalafell who will introduce Armven to a brighter tomorrow... whether Armven likes it or not!





	1. Miss Koko's Work History

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be very clear.
> 
> This erotic fanfiction is not, and I repeat, NOT a political statement, nor does it reflect my personal views on the LGBT community.
> 
> If you are someone who finds the fictitious representation of homosexuality and crossdressing offensive, it would be in your best interest to proceed with caution, or venture elsewhere.
> 
> The situations you will see in this story are works of fiction - fetishes from my own filthy head space - and any resemblance they may bear to real life events is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters in this story are over the age of 18.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There was once an effeminate Lalafellin crossdresser named Kokoten Zazaten. Years ago, he worked as a personality in an underground massage parlor in Ul'dah, using his feminine charm and dress to present himself as "Miss Koko."

Miss Koko was a popular choice among the many deviants that came into the massage parlor looking for a little more than soft hands to gently knead away muscle tightness. Miss Koko earned himself the nickname, "Magic Hands", for all the "VIP Treatments" that were requested by amorous men and sometimes women, too.

Miss Koko hated it.

He hated... not so much being the popular giver of massages, he enjoyed that – there was almost nothing better than the feeling of giving someone comfort in the form of a nice, relaxing muscle massage. However, when someone paid for VIP Treatment, Miss Koko didn't have a choice, he had to give them what they wanted, in the private rooms located behind large, black, soundproof doors in the back of the parlor. At the very least, the boss told Miss Koko he could exercise control over the entire session, if he wanted, because some clients enjoyed being in a more submissive role. Miss Koko was not obligated to engage a client in sexual intercourse, but the option was there if he so choose. Instead, Miss Koko's job was to honor the client's dirty requests within reason. Sometimes this meant going out of his comfort zone... and sometimes, it meant going way out of his comfort zone. He was already out of his comfort zone, but some days were filthier than others.

Some of the VIP Treatments Miss Koko had to, well, endure, were as followed: sexually teasing the client, massaging private parts, kissing and cuddling, erotic dancing; and, many of his male clients' personal favorite activities, handjobs and fellatio. Yes, Miss Koko gave mouth hugs to many a disgusting extremity, unwashed and coated in dried seed from past intercourses. It helped that every client was screened before receiving VIP Treatments, so they wouldn't bring sexually transmittable diseases into the parlor and infect the workers. Miss Koko preferred not to let them ram themselves down his throat, so he told the parlor security team to place the client in restraints whenever they wanted his mouth on their bits. None of the clients minded the restraints. Some of them liked it. The real magic happened, however, when Miss Koko's lovely little Magic Hands came into play. Male or female client, it didn't matter, Miss Koko's hands and fingers were some of the softest, finest, and most dextrous digits in the parlor.

Why, one time, he made a Roegadyn shoot his seed clear to the ceiling. Miss Koko was that talented. Miss Koko built up an impressive resume in his short time of being a VIP Servicer. Eventually he started receiving more female clients, all of whom thought he was actually a woman. They were homosexual, and some of them hated men so much... what a shame it would have been if any of them found out Miss Koko was actually male! Male or female, Miss Koko made them squeal with delight.

Some clients wanted Miss Koko to torture them. In a way, torturing the client was therapeutic. The client got off, and Miss Koko relieved himself of pent-up tension. One type of rough treatment Miss Koko loved to administer was whipping and slapping. He once slapped a Hyur's buttocks so much that the man couldn't sit for a whole day. Another time, a Roegadyn wanted Miss Koko to slap the insides of her soft, jiggly thighs. Miss Koko had to wear undergarments that kept his male bits from poking through his skirt; pantalettes that made his bird's nest snug, and, when his extension became fully erect, the undergarments hugged it against his body, so it could point true north whenever it had to. If you asked Miss Koko, though, his absolute favorite fetish activity was teasing and tickling. He never missed a chance to tease and tickle, at least a little bit.

Though Miss Koko preferred women, he didn't mind pleasing males.

In the end, Miss Koko couldn't take it anymore, so he quit and left the massage parlor to pursue his true calling in life: conjury.

In the years that followed his departure from Ul'dah, Miss Koko abandoned his alias, but he didn't give up his desire to dress in women's clothing. He wore them well. Lalafell had similar body shapes, whether they were male or female, which made tricking the taller races easy as ever. Sometimes Miss Koko was even able to trick his fellow Lalafell!

Perhaps that's why they started calling him a "trap"? What did that even mean?

Miss Koko became a skilled conjurer and joined the Adventurers' Guild. Though he had many close calls in his time as a healer, he hasn't died yet. To not only bring his fellows bliss through his Magic Hands, but also through the use of white magic, was Miss Koko's opus. He swore he'd never return to the dirty life of a crossdressing VIP Masseuse, where he would tickle cocks and ballsacks while fluttering his eyelashes for a living.

Which brought us to present day.

Now an accomplished elite conjurer, Miss Koko liked to take leisure time when he wasn't out keeping whole groups of fierce adventurers alive with his magic. He returned to Ul'dah from time to time and paid a visit to the massage parlor where he once worked. His old boss was gone, so none of them had any recollection of Miss Koko's employment. As he was brought up by the Adventurers' Guild, Miss Koko tried to discipline himself to cease crossdressing. Sometimes he went for days without donning a dress, but he eventually fell right back into it... like bad alcohol. Ultimately, Miss Koko forgave himself and accepted his love for crossdressing. That was who Miss Koko truly was. Nobody knew him by his alias... not until...

...one fateful day.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armven, embrace your fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"My name is Armven!" belted the Hyurin man of five fulms, eight ilms height. His caramel skin stretched evenly across an impressive display of muscles, constructed iron-strong from years of axe-wielding experience. Everybody in the softly lit massage parlor froze. Masseuses and masseurs paused in the process of kneading their clients' bodies. Servers halted in mid-step, transporting drinks and food orders to the customers waiting in the room of tables and chairs on the other side of the partition. A beautiful Lalafellin lass leaning against the wall in a mint green blouse, a long yellow skirt, and leather boots locked her pretty blue eyes on the loud Hyur who'd just barged in through the front door and announced his presence. She brushed a lock of bright blonde hair over her pointy ear and pushed off the wall. She was about to walk up to Armven and introduce herself, but someone else approached him first.

A Hrothgar dressed to thrill in a fur-tight pair of pants and a fancy shirt reached out to give Armven a firm handshake, rather forcefully. The Hrothgar towered over the Hyur. "My name is Yaelgr! How are you today?"

Armven grinned at Yaelgr. "I'm doing well! I'll be even better when I get me a little lassie in one of them VIP rooms in the back, if you know what I mean." As he said that, Armven scoped out the place, taking in the wonder that was every female worker under the roof. There were Hyurs, there were Elezens, Au Ras and Miqo'te... a few Lalafells, and a Roegadyn or two.

"I wouldn't mind servicing you in the VIP room, if you know what I mean!" laughed Yaelgr, still shaking Armven's hand.

Armven ripped his hand out of Yaelgr's and stared up at him. "What...?"

"I'm not going to lie, I think you're handsome, and I'd love to give those muscles of yours a good treatment."

"Yeah, about that... how about, no?"

"Aww, come on," Yaelgr teased. "Don't make me beg, now!"

"Are you right in the head? You? And me? In a VIP room? Your existence is a cursed one! You're disgusting, and you're a horrid person for doing what you do! How DARE you approach me, you filth?!"

Yaelgr looked hurt. "I was just..."

"People like you are what's wrong with this damned world! If you ask me, I think your kind should be wiped from the face of the star."

Everybody who'd been listening in on the heightened conversation fell quiet. Armven became grossly aware of all the attention he was getting. He looked around at everybody and threw his hands in the air. "What the hells are you all looking at?! Do you not agree that this fool is disgusting?!"

The Lalafell who'd been watching Armven finally intervened.

"Hey," she said, in a cute, high-pitched voice. "I used to work here, you know... I could... give you a VIP treatment."

As the downcast Yaelgr turned to leave, Armven brightened at the sound of the Lalafell's voice, his previous anger suddenly forgotten. "Yes, ma'am! I've always wanted me a Lalafell to play with. What's your name?"

"Miss Koko," the Lalafell squeaked. 'Miss Koko' called after Yaelgr. "Excuse me! Mister Yaelgr? Could you please stay here? I want to talk to you in a moment."

"Forget that wish-wash," Armven grunted. "Let him go slather someone else's lollipop, like the disgusting swive-brain he is."

Miss Koko giggled. "I talk to him before your treatment, or you don't get a treatment. Tee-hee ♥"

Armven scowled and clicked his tongue. "Fine. Make it fast, though, or I'm picking up one of them kitty cats over there." The bigot wiggled his eyebrows at a blue-haired Miqo'te giving a female client a safe, modest massage. She made a noise of disgust and turned her nose up at him. "Tch. Bitch," Armven muttered.

The front desk attendant appeared before Miss Koko and said, "Ma'am, because you're not employed here, I cannot let you, er, you know..."

Miss Koko just smiled up at the man, dazzling him with her pretty eyes, and replied, "I don't think anyone here is willing to deal with him. But I will ♥ Could you do me a favor?" she added in a low whisper, so Armven couldn't hear. "Get your security team to...." The attendant knelt down so Miss Koko could whisper the rest into his ear.

Five minutes later, two female Roegadyns escorted Armven into the VIP room located farthest from the parlor entrance.

In his amorous excitement, Armven couldn't help but say, "What's all this? Oooh, are you two beauties going to join in on the fun? I don't mind rough play."

"Yes," one of the Roegadyns said sarcastically. "We're going to have a lot of fun with you."

The other Roegadyn shook her head.

While the two security women were getting Armven prepared for the VIP treatment, Miss Koko had a short meeting with Yaelgr ten fulms away from the door. While they talked, they could hear the sound of rattling chains coming from Armven's VIP room.

Yaelgr's eyes widened at the noise. "What are they doing to him?"

"It's all part of the plan. Hey-hey, Yaelgr, I can adjust that pretty boy's attitude in the matter of about a bell, if you still want a piece of him. Do you?"

"But... he hates me... and... he said those nasty, awful things to me..."

"He's going to love you to death when I'm through with him."

"Really?" Yaelgr said, the light of hope dawning in his tearful eyes.

"Oh, yes. Here's what I need you to do..." Like with the attendant before, Miss Koko motioned for Yaelgr to lower himself closer to the floor. The Lalafell whispered in the Hrothgar's ear. As she hissed her master plan into his brain, Yaelgr's pants noticably "transformed" near the crotch region.

"No... you can do that here?!" Yaelgr gasped.

"Shhh! Yes ♥ He'll eat his words soon enough. Just come into that room in about a bell, and he'll be ready for you."

The two of them exchanged devilish grins.

*

The two Roegadyn females filed out of the room, and Miss Koko walked in. Armven was bound in chains. He'd been stripped naked and his arms were folded behind his back. The chains hung from the ceiling and coiled around his forearms, secured and snug in place with a big padlock. The key to that lock was laying on the table off to the side, among an array of suggestive toys.

"Bollocks, Koko!" Armven laughed. "Are you going to make me your little bitch? Is that it?! Gods, I love you..."

Miss Koko giggled at Armven. "I'm here to give you the power, boy ♥ By the time this is over, you're going to be even stronger than before. Now... were's my...? There it is!"

"What are you getting off that table?"

Miss Koko turned around, revealing, pinched in her fingers...

A white chocobo feather.

"Starting off gentle, then? You don't have to hold back with me, Koko, I'm ready to roll whenever you are! Ha!"

"Tee-hee ♥ This feather is all... I... need... boy."

And so began the fate of Armven. Miss Koko playfully approached the bound Hyur, swinging one leg in front of her at a time. That long, soft looking chocobo feather drifted gently closer to Armven's balls...

...and then...

"Tickle tickle tickle ♥!"

Armven didn't expect such a wild sensation. The feather's continued licking of the sensitive flesh stretching across his family jewels drove the Hyur into a howling frenzy. The effect was instantaneous. He marched in place and twisted about, helplessly trying to save his balls from the feather's onslaught, but the chain that hung from the ceiling, that kept his arms bound behind his back, limited his mobility immensely. Miss Koko was light on her feet, dancing all around Armven and lunging at his balls with her feather every time she found an opening.

She kept this up for ten minutes without stopping. By that time, Armven was begging for her to stop.

And she wouldn't.

Armven's shaft throbbed and ached for release. Sweet fluids dripped from the tip of his length and pattered the floor around his bare feet. Not once did Miss Koko's feather go up past the base of his manhood. She only ever tickled his balls. That was, until Armven started kicking at Miss Koko. His kicks weren't forceful. They were helpless and slow. Koko continued to focus on his nuts, but now she added another sensitive target to her routine: his butthole.

Every now and again, when Miss Koko dodged a kick, she got a nice view of Armven's muscled backside. Her first attack involved sliding the chocobo feather up between his cheeks. That drew a cute, unbecoming yelp out of the Hyur. The second attack was more daring. Miss Koko used her fingers to spread Armven's cheeks, and brought the naughty tip of her chocobo feather to bear against his anus. That really drove Armven crazy. Between tantalizing his balls and ass, Miss Koko started tickling his sides and legs with a combination of her feather and her fingers.

This was it. This was all Miss Koko had to do. She didn't have to be creative. She didn't have to use all the toys on the table. Just her fingers and her feather was enough pay Armven back for what he said to Yaelgr. He wasn't aware, yet, of the punishment yet to come.

At the half hour mark, Miss Koko made a startling revelation. She stepped away from Armven and took off her boots, first, followed by her shirt, and finally her skirt. Nestled away in her frilly pantalettes was a finely shaped bulge.

Armven's jaw fell open. "You...!"

The so-called "Miss Koko" completed "her" transformation when "she" removed the pantalettes, and up sprung a Lalafellin erection. Boing! Her long hair... her blue eyes... the pinkness of her lips... her cute voice...

...was all a ruse!

"You're not a woman?!" Armven yelled. "You bastard! When I get out of here, I'm going to—"

He couldn't finish that statement. Koko came back for the attack, mercilessly tickling Armven's ballsack all over. What once were Armven's howls of pleasure became protests, laced with bigoted profanity. Yet his erection remained as firm as ever, and given the chance, he'd drive his lance into Koko's Lalafellin backside.

But Koko's backside wasn't the endgame today. No, Armven's length was destined for someone else... someone waiting just outside that VIP door, in fact.

The longer Koko brought the chocobo feather to Armven's balls, the less the Hyur protested. He visibly hated the predicament he was in, but now, he wanted nothing more than to release all the aggression that'd been stacked up inside him.

At last, Armven's dialogue consisted of: "Just... make me... cum... please... I want to... cum..."

That was when Koko called out, "Yaelgr! Come on in, friend ♥"

The VIP door swung open, and in stepped that flamboyant Hrothgar Armven insulted a bell before. When Yaelgr saw Armven, he couldn't help but begin to strip off his clothing.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you both..."

Once Yaelgr shed his pants, the Hrothgar presented his hind quarters to Armven from across the room. Just the sight of Yaelgr's furry butt made Armven's cock harder than ever. He no longer cared that he wasn't looking at a female. He saw a target, and he was trigger happy.

Yaelgr wiggled his backside and make kissy lips at Armven, while Koko tickled Armven's balls with the feather. That was his final five minutes in bondage.

"Ready, Yaelgr?" Koko asked, fetching the key to Armven's padlock from the table.

Yaelgr swished his striped tail side to side and put his hands on his knees. "Come and get me, boy, rowr~"

Koko stuck the key into the padlock on Armven's bindings, detaching him from the chains hanging from the ceiling. The linkage keeping Armven's forearms bound behind him remained, but now he was free to move about the room. Without the ability to pleasure himself with his hands, there was only one way out of this suffering... and it was through Yaelgr's booty.

The Hrothgar wiggled his butt teasingly, winking and making bite gestures at the sex-crazed Hyur.

At first, Armven stood there on wobbly knees. Koko gave him a bit of extra encouragement by sticking the feather between his legs and brushing it along the underside of his sac.

That was all it took.

Armven swore profanely at them both as he ran up to Yaelgr and plunged his length deep inside the darkness that beckoned him. With how easily Armven slid in, it was evident that Yaelgr applied some form of lubrication to his opening.

While Armven fucked Yaelgr silly in the corner of the VIP room, Koko sat down against the wall and danced with himself.

"See?" Yaelgr moaned out. "We'd make excellent lovers, Armven..."

"Sh-shut up! I hate you!" Armven said, thrusting himself in and out of Yaelgr without a sense of mercy. "Bastard!"

"Oh, plow me harder ♥"

Koko spewed his seed like a fountain, just from handling himself and watching the two of them go at it. Dragging his seed-slaked fingers up his soft naked thigh, Koko rolled his eyes into the back of his head euphorically.

"Now this is a happy ending ♥"


End file.
